La dernière voix
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Une fanfiction sur le film de 2013, avec un personnage en plus. (Il y a quelques modifications ici et là, mais ce que je vais publier est déjà écrit et disponible sur mon blog, quoique probablement dans le désordre.)
1. Chapter 1

-Ces plantes sont en train de mourir. Celles-ci aussi. Elles meurent toutes... Pourquoi?

-C'était voué à l'échec, Yama, a dit Ezra sur un ton calme.

Je n'avais jamais réellement été intéressée par la botanique. Je comprenais cependant ce que ressentait Yama. Nous avons toujours étés liés, même sans être réellement jumeaux. Je savais, je devinais, toute la portée de l'espoir qu'il avait placé en ce projet.

-C'était le rêve de maman, de voir ces fleurs qui ne poussent que sur Terre prendre racine sur Mars!

Le ton de Yama était presque hystérique. J'aurais voulu le calmer, juste un geste... Mais il s'est dérobé.

-Yama? a questionné Nami, incertaine quand à la suite.

-Arrête! a hurlé Ezra. C'est de la folie!

Les liens retenant la vanne avaient cédé dans un son de déchirure. Ils n'étaient là que comme avertissement, pas comme réelle défense. Les lampes solaires s'étaient éteintes en grésillant, plongeant la serre dans le noir. Yama s'est tourné vers nous. Nami a laissé échapper un gémissement, la dernière chose que j'ai entendue clairement.

Au dessus de nous a retenti les déflagrations. Il y en a eu plusieurs, je le sais, mais pour moi elles se sont toutes confondues dans un grand éclat de lumière accompagné de fracas. Et la serre s'est effondrée sur nous. Je me souviens d'avoir vu Ezra, prisonnier, à peine conscient, des tentatives désespérées de Yama pour délivrer Nami, qui semblait morte.

Après l'accident, rien n'a été pareil. La situation pourrie, auparavant entre nos parents, désormais morts, s'est répétée entre Ezra et Yama. Une famille unie en apparence, mais remplie de haine sous la surface. Nous avions été heureux: ce bonheur ne valait plus rien, je l'ai compris très vite.

Quand je suis retournée à la maison, Yama me parlait à peine. Nous nous étions toujours tout dit, mais à présent, il finissait toujours par s'excuser. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir. Si ce n'aurait été de Nami et surtout d'Ezra, j'aurais peut-être réussi à le convaincre.

L'état de Nami est passé de ''critique'' à ''stable'' au bout d'un peu plus de deux mois. Tout ce temps, Ezra s'en est pris à lui, à cause ''des conséquences de ce que tu nous a fait subir''. Devenu paraplégique, il ne marcherait plus jamais. Le pire était cependant Nami, enfermée dans un caisson qui m'évoquait un cercueil de verre, et qui ne voyait plus du monde que la serre, son projecteur d'hologramme ne la laissant pas aller plus loin.

Ezra et moi lui avons tenu compagnie pendant des mois qui se sont mués en années. Yama était loin, principalement parce qu'il croyait à présent fermement ne plus la mériter. C'est durant les premiers mois qu'Ezra a épousé Nami. J'étais persuadée que la haine et les mots d'Ezra avaient à voir dans l'attitude de Yama. Mais je n'ai rien dit. C'est à peu près à cette époque que je me suis tue pour de bon, en écho à ma surdité.

C'était il y a deux ans.

Yama est parti il y a six mois. Comme par hasard, il est devenu soldat, dans l'espoir vain de mettre fin aux jours d'Harlock, après avoir demandé pardon à Ezra. Yama n'est pas ainsi. Et je ne pardonne pas à Ezra d'avoir envoyé mon frère au front en sachant qu'il va y mourir. Comme si d'un côté, il y avait Yama et moi, et de l'autre, Ezra et Nami. Comme nos parents, séparés, si loin l'un de l'autre malgré leur mariage.

…

Ezra m'a bien dit que Yama était de retour. Je ne l'ai pas cru, jusqu'à maintenant. Il est là, bien vivant, et je ne peux retenir un cri de joie. Les huit derniers mois ont étés si longs, sans lui. Tant pis pour le reste: je me précipite dans ses bras. Je réalise qu'il porte encore l'uniforme des soldats, je sens la texture et l'odeur du cuir, mais à ce moment, il me sourit. Il s'écarte, et il commence à bouger. J'observe ses mains qui dansent. En public, je porte des prothèses auditives. Pas en privé, elles ne me servent généralement à rien. Je me suis habituée au silence.

-****Je suis heureux de te voir,**** dit-il de cette façon, puis il commence à épeler. ****A-L-O-U-E-T-T-E.****

Je souris. Mon prénom est un vieux mot qui signifie alouette. C'est un oiseau de la Terre. Notre mère m'a donné ce nom comme un talisman, comme la promesse d'un jour voir la Terre.

-****Moi aussi,**** fais-je.

C'est notre langage. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'est plus facile de m'exprimer avec Yama qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-****Veux-tu aller voir N-A-M-I?**** je lui propose.

Il secoue la tête. Il épelle un mot. ****E-Z-R-A. ****Et je comprend.

Les heures passent. Il refuse, cependant, d'aborder le sujet d'Harlock. Vers le début de la soirée, Ezra le fait rappeler. Je sais seulement que Yama ne revient pas. Et une heure plus tard, c'est à mon tour. Je me dépêche de glisser l'appareil au creux de mon oreille, puis je suis le garde.

Ezra est fidèle à lui-même. C'est à peine s'il m'accorde un regard quand j'entre dans la serre. Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi cet endroit. Je m'assois avec précaution près de lui, et sans savoir pourquoi je pense à Nami, souvent dans cette position. Me demandant où elle est, je relève la tête, et la première chose que je remarque est que le caisson de ma sœur n'est plus là. C'est la première chose que je remarque vraiment. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter, mais non.

-Nami est morte, m'annonce Ezra sans considération.

Les larmes ne coulent pas, j'ignore pourquoi.

-Un accident, poursuit-il. Elle a voulu sauver Yama, elle l'a payé.

Je croise son regard, et ma haine s'évanouit. Il a les yeux humides, ce que je n'ai pas vu au premier abord. Tout comme moi, Ezra porte des lunettes: notre vision a été abimée parce que nous avons regardé directement la lumière des explosions, lors de l'accident.

-Tu l'aimais vraiment, dis-je.

J'ai l'impression que ma voix sonne faux, comme je ne m'entend pas moi-même. Ezra pose sur moi un regard surpris.

-J'ignorais que tu pouvais encore parler.

-Je suis sourde, pas muette, rétorque-je.

Il sourit. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il sourit. C'est ce qui me surprend, moi. Un sourire triste, mais tout de même.

-J'ai été stupide. Bien sûr que je l'aime.

Il parle au présent.

-Je vous aime, tous les trois. Toi aussi, Lark.

Je sais qu'il est sincère. Je m'apprête à répondre que je lui pardonne lorsqu'il lève les mains, pour dire ''alouette'' dans notre langage, à Yama et à moi. Et malgré moi, je suis furieuse. Comment a-t-il pu apprendre? Sait-il seulement qu'il s'agit là de _notre_ secret et qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans?

J'essaie de me lever. Il me force à retomber à genoux, à sa hauteur, mais il n'y a pas de haine dans son expression. Il me regarde un instant, d'une émotion que je ne sais interpréter. Pendant un instant, je ne sais plus bien qui je suis pour lui, sa sœur ou juste une amie. Il a besoin de réconfort, et moi aussi.

Le lendemain, il part au combat. Quelques heures après son départ, on m'apprend sa mort ainsi que celle de Yama. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé, si Ezra avait survécu, mais je sais déjà que cela ne me sert à rien d'y penser. Et le quatrième jour, à présent seule dans notre maison, je prends une décision absurde. Il ne me reste rien. Je n'ai pas foncièrement envie de combattre, mais loin d'ici, je serais peut-être plus heureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Il y avait eu les années passées dans sa famille, son père et sa mère, avec Yama et Nami comme compagnons de jeu, sous le regard d'Ezra, leur ainé. Emily se souvient d'avoir été heureuse. Peu à peu, les vérités se déterrant, la vie devenait moins belle… Mais elle avait ses frères et sa meilleure amie, qu'elle viendrait à voir comme une sœur. Même si sa mère ne l'était pas, même si son père n'était jamais là, et même après leurs morts, elle avait pu être heureuse.

Puis il y avait eu l'accident. Après, la vie avait changé. Elle revoit Yama, son jumeau, si loin et si proche, elle revoit Nami, intouchable, elle revoit Ezra et son visage fermé.

Il y avait eu Cenar. C'était là qu'elle avait laissé le surnom que lui donnaient ses parents et repris le nom inscrit sur son acte de naissance par sa mère biologique: Emily. Pas qu'elle ne voulait plus que ça: c'était juste que tout avait changé. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle, désormais seule- mais pas pour longtemps.

En compagnie de Jess et de Sam, elle avait fait son deuil. Elle se souvenait des moments passés sur la surface de Cenar comme autant de moments de bonheur, presque irréel. Ainsi elle n'avait pas vu la fragilité de son bonheur. Elle n'avait compris que lorsqu'à son tour, Sam était mort trop tôt. Et elle était partie. Dans son délire, elle revoit comme si elle y était la scène de son départ. Jess qui lui avait demandé une dernière fois si elle était sûre, qui n'essaierait pourtant pas de la retenir, parce qu'elle avait su la persuader que son départ était la meilleure solution. Et Lucie, assise sur les genoux de Jess, qui prenait à pleines poignées les longs cheveux blonds de sa sœur comme si c'était un jouet. La scène lui avait fait un pincement au cœur, mais, Lucie était petite. Elle oublierait.

Il y avait eu Hikari. Vivianne, Fabrice, Keith... Puis Élias, son ami, et Darryl, ses doigts longs qui auraient autrefois pu être ceux d'un pianiste, son sourire qu'il réservait à elle seule. Elle s'est confiée au sujet de Sam, mais a pourtant omis de lui parler de Lucie. C'était trop dur.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce que du déni.

…

Le réveil est difficile. Lorsqu'elle entend une porte coulisser, Emily tente d'ouvrir les yeux. En vain, ses paupières sont lourdes. Elle est épuisée, l'envie de dormir est forte, mais elle a mal partout.

-Elle ne peut pas rester ici, dit une voix masculine qui lui est inconnue, et qui lui parvient avec une clarté étonnante. Elle est soldat.

-Justement, réplique son interlocuteur, et elle entend si bien les nuances de sa voix qu'elle l'imagine plus jeune. Elle sait se battre.

-Tu oublies un détail: ta copine travaille pour Gaïa. Elle travaille pour l'ennemi.

Alors elle comprend. Elle se souvient des derniers événements: l'assaut de l'Arcadia contre Hikari. Elle ne peut pas dire pourquoi, mais elle n'a pas peur.

-Elle a failli mourir! s'emporte le plus jeune. Personne ne l'aurait sauvée!

-Comme tous les autres. Elle serait morte comme tous les autres.

Le plus vieux a parlé d'une voix calme, presque sarcastique. Emily sent son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Tous les autres, cela inclut Élias et Darryl? _Pitié, faites que non..._ Elle n'est pourtant pas croyante. Une autre pensée s'impose dans son esprit. _Pourquoi m'ont-ils gardée en vie?_

-Dis-moi, reprend l'aîné des deux, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée, elle, en particulier?

Le plus jeune garde le silence un moment.

-Le hasard, je crois. Je ne sais pas.

L'autre éclate de rire. Un son qui sonne comme une moquerie.

-Le hasard? Vraiment?

-Tu pourrais être indulgent, Dimitri.

-Je n'ai aucune pitié pour Gaïa. Et elle est à la solde de la coalition.

-Plus maintenant, rétorque le plus jeune.

-Ça reste à voir, riposte le nommé Dimitri. Si tu te trompes, tu sais que ça ne servira à rien de l'avoir sauvée, là, dans ce vaisseau.

Emily se sent presque mieux. En tout cas, plus alerte. Son corps est toujours lourd, mais elle parvient à entrouvrir les yeux. Sans grande surprise, elle se trouve dans une infirmerie.

Un des deux hommes est debout près d'elle mais lui tourne le dos, tandis que l'autre se tient un peu à l'écart. Celui-là est le plus âgé des deux. Sans doute Dimitri. Dans la quarantaine, les cheveux longs, poivre et sel, il a un air sévère, et elle a beau chercher, elle ne trouve pas de signes dans son langage corporel qui lui indique un autre sentiment, comme elle a appris à le faire avec Élias. Il pose les yeux sur elle, sans chaleur, comme s'il l'examine.

-Ta copine est réveillée, indique-t-il- c'est Dimitri.

L'autre se retourne. Il est plutôt grand, et correspond à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de ces pirates. Début trentaine, des cheveux bruns et courts, et débraillé. Il est mal rasé, et son début de barbe dissimule plus ou moins la cicatrice qu'elle aperçoit sur sa tempe gauche, et qui descend jusqu'à la mâchoire. Il est plutôt grand. Il n'est pas réellement beau, mais elle ne peut pas dire qu'il soit laid- il a un certain charme.

-Ça va? lui demande-t-il.

-J'imagine que oui.

Sa propre voix résonne à ses oreilles. Ça n'a pas de sens, elle ne s'entend normalement pas... Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Elle grimace en sentant la secousse sur le matelas, qui réveille son corps et toutes les sensations qui l'accompagnent. La douleur s'accentue, et elle en trouve la source: son ventre. Elle a été blessée au ventre.

-Super, commente Dimitri d'un ton à peine enthousiasme. Occupe-toi d'elle, explique-lui ce qu'elle a à savoir.

Il sort sans se préoccuper davantage d'elle. L'autre lui adresse un sourire qui éclaire ses traits, la seule chose vraiment belle chez lui, puis l'aide à se redresser dans son lit. Son premier geste lui arrache un cri de douleur, mais par la suite, ses mouvements deviennent plus attentionnés.

-Fais pas attention, lui dit-il. Il est fâché, c'est tout.

Il lui tend la main, qu'elle serre avec le peu de force qu'elle possède en ce moment.

-' m'appelle Connor Tarrant. Toi?

-Emily Kaélan-Preden.

Elle ne voit même pas à quoi bon mentir. Si ils décident de la tuer, alors elle mourra. Mais une question trotte dans son esprit.

-C'est toi qui m'a sauvée? lui demande-t-elle.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi?

-Je pensais que tu serais plus contente, fait-il remarquer.

-Pourquoi? répète-t-elle.

-Tu as une drôle de manière de réagir, Em, pour un soldat. Tu te trouves à bord du vaisseau du grand ennemi de Gaia, et pourtant tu n'as pas peur de mourir.

-Parce que je devrais déjà être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-La vie t'a donné un sursis. Profite-en.

Elle hésite une fraction de secondes sur sa réaction.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi pourquoi tu as décidé de me sauver.

Il sourit, visiblement amusé par son ton, puis s'adosse au mur, l'air sérieux, toute trace de moquerie disparue de son visage.

-C'est difficile à dire, Em, je ne le sais pas trop moi-même. J'étais impressionné que tu sois encore vivant après avoir perdu autant de sang.

-Je suis une femme, souligne-t-elle alors.

-Je sais. Mais avec le casque, j'étais certain que tu étais un homme. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai décidé de te l'enlever, et là, j'ai vu. J'étais perplexe. J'avais rarement vu des femmes au service de Gaia. J'ai pris la décision stupide de te ramener à bord.

-C'est tout?

-Ouais, c'est tout.

Il semble sincère, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il n'avait réellement pas de but en la ramenant à bord de l'Arcadia. Elle le dévisage un moment, comme s'il pouvait changer d'avis.

-Et ensuite? Que va-t-on faire de moi?

-J'en sais rien. C'est au capitaine de décider.

Et les heures s'écoulent, longues avec l'angoisse liée à la peur de mourir qu'elle se découvre. Emily ignore le temps qui passe- elle se demande d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises si le médecin de l'Arcadia se préoccupe d'un certain horaire. Il n'y a pas d'horloge nulle part. Connor passe de temps à autre, à chaque fois soucieux d'elle, mais la plupart du temps elle dort. Elle est fatiguée.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n'est qu'après dix-sept repas et/ou collations que le médecin, le docteur Zéro, comme elle entend les autres le dire bien que son lit soit séparé des autres par un rideau, encourage Emily à se lever, à faire quelques pas. Son voisin, un homme qui lui est inconnu, une serviette remplie de glace sur l'œil, lui jette un regard méfiant avant de détourner les yeux.

-Que vous est-il arrivé? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Un accident. Ne te mêle pas de ça, fille de Gaïa.

Elle s'oblige à ne pas répliquer au ton rempli de hargne de l'homme. Une seconde elle a le réflexe, comme toujours, de glisser un doigt sur le rebord de son oreille pour enlever son appareil, mais cette fois elle s'en empêche. Elle a appris à aimer le silence, mais cet environnement ne lui est pas assez familier pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi souris-tu? lui demande l'homme.

Elle cesse aussitôt.

-Ce ne sont pas non plus tes affaires, pirate.

Il esquisse un sourire, amusé comme l'est Connor, mais il ne dit rien, ce qui est sans doute mieux.

Quand Connor revient, il est ravi de voir qu'elle est debout.

-Tu es prête pour l'extérieur, déclare-t-il en souriant.

Et il entreprend de lui expliquer qu'elle ne peut pas sortir avec cette tenue, habillée comme un soldat. En regardant son manteau long, de cuir et de tissu, marqué du Jolly Roger, qu'il a porté depuis leur rencontre, Emily se prend à espérer que ce qu'il a choisi pour elle est, disons, moins voyant.

Elle tire le rideau derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle réapparaît, elle ne peut pas dire être déçue. Le blouson de cuir, qui ressemble un peu au manteau de Connor par ses manches faites d'un tissu souple noir, apparemment de sorte que le cuir, plus raide, ne gêne pas ses mouvements, est marqué de deux Jolly Roger, mais en petit, sur le haut des manches. Ajusté pile à sa taille, il s'arrête juste là où commence le pantalon, d'une matière qui ressemble à du denim noir. Une paire de bottes et une ceinture, toujours en cuir, complètent l'ensemble. En inspectant la ceinture, elle s'est rendu compte que celle-ci était faite pour y suspendre une arme, voire même plusieurs. Évidemment, Connor s'est abstenu de lui en donner une. _Il y a des limites à m'intégrer!_ songe-t-elle avec un petit rire. Elle ressent un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle apprend que Connor a jeté ce qui restait de son uniforme de soldat.

-Es-tu prête? lui demande-t-il.

-Je suppose.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter?

-Je me demandais… S'il n'y a pas une possibilité pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Il marque une pause, la dévisage. Son regard croise le sien, le soutient un instant. Il doit déjà avoir remarqué les yeux si particuliers d'Emily, derrière ses lunettes, avec les taches marrons dans ses iris bleus, mais il ne dit rien.

-Si, déclare-t-il finalement. En théorie, si. Mais ce ne serait pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Il faudrait que ton "chez-toi" soit assez loin du foyer du pouvoir de Gaïa et que personne ne remarque jamais ta réapparition mystérieuse… Non, probablement pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Elle pense une seconde à mentionner Lucie, mais même Darryl, son précédent compagnon, n'a jamais rien su à propos de sa fille. Et puis Jess est avec elle, elle s'en occupera.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas être restée? lui demande alors Connor. D'avoir survécu?

Sa question est tout à fait sérieuse.

-Non, répond Emily, elle-même un peu surprise. Mais je ne comprends pas que personne ne se soit opposé à ma présence ici.

Il tend la main vers elle, se permettant de replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, faisant attention à la prothèse à laquelle il semble indifférent. En cette seconde, elle le déteste. Elle déteste cette familiarité qu'il se permet avec elle. Peu importe la gentillesse dont il a fait preuve, elle se décharge sur lui de la haine qui brûle en elle.

-Nous venons de partout, explique-t-il. De toutes les couches de la société. Tu ne seras pas la première à quitter les rangs de Gaïa pour rejoindre l'Arcadia. Ils te croient étrangère? Prouve-leur le contraire. Prouve-leur que tu es digne d'être des nôtres, et alors ils te laisseront tranquille.

Elle pourrait lui expliquer. Elle pourrait lui avouer qu'elle hait Harlock parce qu'il a pris la vie d'Ezra, de Yama, d'Élias et de Darryl, et même de Leila, cette sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de connaître. Elle pourrait lui parler de la Terre, leur Terre, son plus grand rêve, qu'il lui a arraché. Elle pourrait… Mais elle ravale sa rage, et elle ne fait rien. Elle suit Connor dans les corridors sombres jusqu'au mess. La salle est grande et bruyante, chaotique même, mais elle voit dans ce désordre la notion même de liberté. Il doit bien y avoir une centaine de personnes. Connor l'entraîne jusqu'à une table au fond, et sur son passage elle distingue que certains parlent d'elle sans se gêner.

À table, il n'y a que deux personnes, une femme et un homme.

-Les gars, commence Connor, je vous présente Em.

-Emily, précise-t-elle.

-Em, poursuit-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit, voici Paul, et Anita.

Paul est blond, les yeux bleus. Son âge est difficile à dire, mais Emily lui donne autour de vingt-cinq ans, un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Début vingtaine, Anita a les cheveux d'un brun moyen, mais très longs, et rassemblés en une tresse qui lui tombe dans le dos presque jusqu'à la taille, ce qu'elle envie. Pour entrer dans l'armée, elle a du couper les siens.

-Salut, Em, dit celle-ci en lui adressant le même sourire en coin que Connor.

La ressemblance, d'un coup, devient frappante entre Connor et Anita.

-Je vois que tu as deviné, fait Connor en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes frère et sœur?

Anita acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, sans chercher à se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère. Ils paraissent très proches, l'un de l'autre.

-Et toi? interroge-t-elle. Tu as de la famille?

Emily hésite quelques secondes.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, lui dit Connor, devinant son embarras. Anita est juste trop curieuse. N'est-ce pas, Anita?

-Si, si, acquiesce celle-ci, résignée.

Emily les devine très proches l'un de l'autre, et l'idée la dérange. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, mais cela lui rappelle un peu sa propre fratrie, sept ans plus tôt, au moment où ils étaient encore soudés.

-J'en avais une, répond-elle finalement. Plus maintenant.

Elle croit deviner qu'ils ont entendu ces phrases à plusieurs reprises. Pas un ne la regarde avec pitié, ne lance une de ces répliques toute faites habituelles, mais à leur façon, ils semblent compatir.

-Bon, bien, lance soudainement Paul après plusieurs secondes de silence. Bienvenue parmi nous, Emily. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?

Et il lui propose son verre, auquel il n'a pas encore touché. Elle l'accepte, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. C'est de la boisson d'une couleur ambrée, probablement de la bière. Avant qu'elle ne puisse décider si c'est réellement une bonne idée de boire maintenant, Connor intervient.

-Elle est en convalescence, rappelle-t-il, haussant un peu le ton, sans crier.

Emily repose le verre sur la table tandis que Paul hausse simplement les épaules, absolument pas vexé.

-De toute façon, argue-t-il, tu vois qu'elle se porte bien.

-Tu nous as dit toi-même qu'elle guérissait rapidement, l'approuve Anita.

Emily porte la main à son ventre, par dessus les bandages les plus récents. Elle ignore depuis combien de temps elle est ici, mais sous ses doigts, il n'y a plus qu'une cicatrice. Enfin... C'est la première fois qu'elle touche, et elle prend conscience avec horreur de la gravité de sa blessure. La marque, creusée dans sa chair, selon ce qu'elle peut deviner, mesure à priori une quinzaine de centimètres.

-Ça va? s'inquiète Anita, avec une réelle inquiétude.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi? questionne-t-elle, dévisageant Connor, qui, lui, baisse la tête, comme honteux.

Elle répète sa question avec insistance, et il semble trouver le courage de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu as passé une dizaine de jours dans un coma artificiel, juste le temps que ton état ne soit plus critique. Ensuite, tu as passé près de trois semaines à récupérer. La majorité du temps, le docteur te faisait dormir.

Cinq semaines! Le chiffre la laisse stupéfaite.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, relève Connor.

-Je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout.

-Compare ça à un investissement, lâche Paul. Le capitaine n'a rien dit à ton sujet même s'il sait que tu es là. Il te trouve intéressante, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il accepte ta présence ici. Sois-en digne, et tu survivra. Autrement...

Emily baisse les yeux. La menace est bien présente. Les mots de Paul lui font curieusement écho à ceux de Connor, la menace en plus, mais le blond fait ensuite comme si de rien n'était, redevenant presque aussi amical qu'il l'était cinq minutes plus tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

La fameuse lette arrive un matin, celle que Jess redoutait depuis si longtemps. Une jolie feuille de papier couleur ivoire, pliée en trois et marquée du sceau de Gaïa. _Nous nous devions de vous informer que Lark Emily Preden est morte au combat le 18 février 2985..._ La suite n'est que fioritures, si ce n'est que Jess apprend que le nom de Lark sera inscrit sur la même tombe que celle de ses frères, qui ont subi le même sort. C'est une jolie symbolique, se dit Jess. Peut-être pourra-t-elle persuader sa communauté de faire la même chose ici- garder Emily auprès de Leila.

Elle annonce ensuite la nouvelle à Lucie, aussi délicatement qu'elle le peut- et le plus sincèrement qu'elle le peut.

-Maman ne reviendra pas? comprend Lucie.

Jess fait signe que non. Lucie la regarde, plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'est d'habitude mais sans pleurer, sans manifester de réelle tristesse. C'est fou à quel point elle ressemble à Emily quand elle agit ainsi, songe Jess douloureusement. À quel point elle _ressemblait_ à Emily, se corrige-t-elle, évitant de regarder la lettre, posée sur la table à laquelle Jess est assise. Lucie a une partie des traits de sa sœur, mais le reste de son visage doit relever de son père biologique- Sam l'avait adoptée, mais le père biologique était un autre. Lucie a hérité de lui ses cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleus. (1) Maintenant, Lucie n'a plus qu'elle. Emily lui disait qu'elle était plus maternelle qu'elle-même, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose Jess ferait une bonne mère, et elles avaient toutes les deux accepté cette idée.

-J'espère juste qu'elle ne t'oubliera pas, murmure-t-elle tout bas.

Elle s'adresse à rien, à tout, au vide et à l'ombre. Emily doit bien se trouver quelque part, là où le monde est encore autre. Jess espère cet endroit parfait. Jess espère que sa sœur peut y être heureuse- qu'_elles_ peuvent y être heureuses.

La journée est presque normale, autant que c'est possible, mais l'attitude de Lucie est bizarre, et Jess est distraite.

Vers dix-huit heures, sa mère appelle. Jess décroche sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-J'ai reçu la lettre, annonce-t-elle sans plus de considération.

-Moi aussi.

-Vis-tu toujours avec la petite?

-Évidemment. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre?

Un bref instant, le silence se fait entendre de l'autre bout du fil. _Des regrets?_ se demande Jess.

-Je voulais te proposer mon aide, reprend sa mère. Pour toi et pour ma petite-fille. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Que dire? _Je ne retournerai pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie que Lucie te connaisse._ Mais ces mots lui semblent trop durs, même pour cette femme.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle plutôt, très doucement. J'ai déjà de l'aide de mes frères.

C'est faux: ils ne savent pas encore, n'ayant eux-mêmes aucun lien avec Emily, mais elle les connait. Ils l'accueilleront à bras ouverts. L'idée de devenir fermière n'est pas des plus excitantes, mais ce sera une bonne chose.

-Jess... commence sa mère. Je… J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Puis-je te poser une question, Emma?

À nouveau, le silence: mais ce n'est pas une surprise, aucune de ses trois filles n'a jamais voulu l'appeler maman.

-Oui.

-Penses-tu toujours à Leila?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Et dans dix ans, tu te souviendras d'Emily?

La réponse est la même, mais elle est plus longue à venir, cette fois-ci. Jess sourit amèrement.

-Je vais y réfléchir, promet-elle avant de raccrocher.

…

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, Emily.

Emily lève les yeux, surprise. Dimitri l'observe, la tête légèrement penchée, comme si elle l'intriguait. Il a parlé sur un ton presque doux. C'est la première marque de gentillesse qu'il lui accorde: il a semblé la détester, lors de leur première rencontre, dans l'infirmerie, et c'est à peine s'il l'a regardée en venant la réveiller ce matin. Il n'a pas pris la peine de s'expliquer non plus.

-Je le suis, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle sait qu'elle est cernée. C'est la première nuit où elle a vraiment dormi, sans somnifères. Elle aurait peut-être du en réclamer à Zéro. Elle est restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit, la faute aux bruits de ses '' colocataires'' dans l'infirmerie, surtout des ronflements, et d'autres, plus mystérieux, qui semblent reliés à l'Arcadia en lui-même et qui l'ont terrorisée.

Les deux heures de sommeil qu'elle a réussi à avoir ont étés remplies de cauchemars. Elle a revu encore et encore la mort de Sam. Elle n'a le temps que de baisser les yeux, une seconde, qu'Ezra se tient à présent face à elle. Tout comme Sam, ses mains sont pleines de sang, mais rien sur son visage, et il est très calme. Il ne dit rien, ne fait que la regarder en silence, sans émotion apparente. Il a les yeux bleus, exactement comme Lucie. Leur conversation varie, mais elle ne l'aide évidemment jamais à se sentir mieux. Parfois, il lui parle de Yama, de Nami, de leurs parents, parfois de Lucie, ou encore de Jess et de Sam.

-Eh bien, il va falloir que tu fasses avec, reprend Dimitri, toute gentillesse envolée.

-Où allons-nous? s'enquit-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

-Je veux voir comment tu te débrouille au combat.

-Quoi?

Le regard de son ainé s'attarde quelques secondes au niveau de ses oreilles- qu'il l'ai voulu ou pas, c'est un réflexe qu'ont souvent les gens. Dimitri esquisse alors un sourire qui ressemble tellement à celui de Connor qu'Emily en reste interdite une fraction de secondes.

-Je sais que tu m'as compris, dit-il un peu plus lentement, se rendant ainsi plus clair. Et d'une autre part, je ne connais rien de tes compétences. Que nous sommes souvent bien mieux entrainés que vous…

Il l'exclue encore. Elle suppose que d'une manière, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle sera toujours la fille de Gaïa.

-Et que quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, tu étais à moitié morte dans les bras de ton _ami_.

Elle ne peut manquer le ton sur lequel il a prononcé le dernier mot, mais décide de ne pas répliquer. Au contraire de Connor et son entourage,- et malgré ce sourire-, Dimitri n'est pas quelqu'un avec lequel elle se permettrait de plaisanter, au risque que ce soit mal interprété.

-Je sais qu'on t'a appris à te servir d'une arme, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu as fini, je me donne le droit de douter de tes compétences au corps à corps. (…) Es-tu devenue muette?

_J'ignorais que tu pouvais encore parler. _Cette phrase l'a longtemps remuée.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

Il la regarde en silence un instant. L'étincelle de douceur a réapparu dans son regard.

-Je m'attendais à t'entendre protester, dit-il finalement. Réagir, du moins.

-Eh bien non.

-Connor m'a dit… commence-t-il. Il trouve, parfois, que tu ne sembles pas attacher de réelle importance à des choses auxquelles tu devrais. Ta vie, par exemple.

Emily hausse les épaules, ne sachant que dire. Elle est un peu mal à l'aise que ce soit exposé ainsi, mais ce n'est pas faux: ce sentiment, cette lassitude, ne l'a pas quittée depuis l'accident, et encore moins depuis son départ de Mars. Elle n'est pas dépressive- enfin, elle ne croit pas- et la mort ne l'attire pas particulièrement, mais il y a toujours un mais. Pour une fois, son silence parle pour elle. Dimitri hoche la tête.

-Je n'y crois pas, poursuit-il, faisant un pas sur le côté pour la regarder dans les yeux. Dis-moi franchement, Emily...

Un mouvement attire son attention. Il a posé la main sur la crosse de son arme, sans la tirer de son étui.

-Si je décide de te tuer, ici et maintenant, es-tu assez désespérée pour être heureuse de mourir seule, sans personne pour te regretter?

Et aussi bizarre que soit la question, elle comprend qu'elle est fausse, qu'il ne l'abattra pas parce qu'elle aura répondu par l'affirmative- enfin, elle espère, et cette pensée la fait curieusement sourire un instant. D'abord, elle repense à ceux qu'elle a perdu. Son père, en tout premier lieu, même si elle ne l'a qu'à peine connu, puis sa mère. Sa _vraie_ mère, pas Emma. Nami, devenue une ombre qui a finalement poussé Ezra à la libérer de ce corps maintenu en stase parce qu'ils étaient incapables de la laisser partir. La lettre, horrible, qui lui a annoncé la mort de ses frères, et la tombe qu'elle savait vide.

Sam, ensuite. _Samuel Kirkley,_ s'était-il présenté. Il avait le don de la faire rire. Il l'avait énormément aidée, ne serait-ce qu'en acceptant la paternité de Lucie. Elle a l'horrible impression de l'avoir utilisé sans jamais avoir pu lui expliquer: il est mort trop tôt, amoureux d'elle, s'imaginant qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de le détromper: elle l'aimait bien, au fond, il était gentil, plein de qualités, et sa seule présence suffisait à le rendre heureux. Quand l'infection s'était déclarée, il était déjà trop tard. La seule chose qui n'était pas trop désolante était que Lucie n'était pas présente aux derniers instants de son père, et qu'elle était jeune: à dix-sept mois, elle oublierait. _Elle est jeune: elle oubliera._ Elle avait tout misé là-dessus. Ça fait déjà trois ans qu'elle et Lucie ne se voient qu'à travers des images, des photos et des contacts par vidéo trop brefs à chaque fois.

Elle s'est fait d'autres amis. Élias et Darryl sont ceux qui lui manquent le plus. Élias pensait comme elle: lui aussi croyait que l'humanité était condamnée à court ou à long terme et faisait tout pour protéger sa famille. Ils se plaisaient, mais il avait une femme et des enfants. Darryl était arrivé par la suite, avant qu'elle ne se réconcilie avec Élias, et à la longue elle avait établi avec lui un lien qui s'apparentait presque à de l'amour. Lui aussi avait connu la mort de près, et il croyait que son attitude distante était due aux deuils qu'elle avait encore à faire. Il avait raison, du moins en partie. Parce que ceux qu'elle a perdu ne sont pas tous morts.

Elle a beau revoir encore et encore ceux qui le sont, toujours Jess s'impose à son esprit. Jess, sa sœur, son amie. Elle aussi est la fille d'Emma, c'est ainsi qu'elles ont fait connaissance. Emily avait eu besoin d'un nouveau foyer et cette sœur qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore l'avait acceptée dans le sien. Elle s'était plu à penser qu'elle vivait désormais avec son reflet; Ezra, Yama, Nami et elle étaient tous très différents les uns des autres, mais sa ressemblance avec Jess était indéniable.

Et Lucie. Emily ferme les yeux. Lucie, sa Lucie, si petite, ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire lumineux, ses premiers mots auxquels elle avait eu le bonheur d'assister. Lucie, qu'elle voit de loin apprendre à compter, à lire comme tous les enfants, les dessins indéfinissables et/ou mal coloriés mais si adorables que Jess lui montrait, les photos de Lucie qui fait du vélo, du patin, qui flatte un chat, ou qui ne fait qu'écouter la télévision. Lucie, à chaque anniversaire; deux ans, barbouillée de crème au chocolat; trois ans, tout sourire devant un gâteau couvert de glaçage vert et de figurines de chevaux; quatre ans, si fière de sa jolie robe fleurie. Elle ne peut pas oublier non plus les cartes que lui envoyait Lucie. _Bonne fête maman! _

Elle rouvre les yeux.

-Non, dit-elle simplement.

Il sourit.

-Viens, lance-t-il en se remettant à marcher.

(1) Jess ignore tout simplement qu'elle décrit le père et le demi-frère d'Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand la matinée s'achève, Emily n'en peut plus. Si elle était fatiguée, maintenant elle est morte. Dimitri redevient alors presque gentil et l'aide, sans toutefois la laisser partir. Il n'a que des questions, assure-t-il. Au moment de poser la première, il hésite, et cela fait sourire la jeune femme, qui sait très bien de quoi il veut lui parler.

-Je n'y connais rien, finit-il par lui avouer, pointant ses propres oreilles pour que le message soit bien clair. Y a-t-il des sons que tu n'entends pas?

-Non. Mais parfois, je comprends mal ce que les gens disent.

-Ah. Et cela t'a-t-il déjà posé problème avant?

-Je me débrouille.

-Si tu devais venir avec nous lors des assauts, y aurait-il le moindre problème?

Elle sourit, un peu ennuyée. Elle le faisait déjà, sur l'Hikari. Au rappel de ce nom, Dimitri s'arrête pour la dévisager, comme s'il venait seulement de se rappeler d'où elle vient.

-Est-ce que ça te pose problème, Emily? Personnellement?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Il faillait que je te pose la question. Tu n'es pas la première à venir de Gaïa, mais les autres étaient plus heureux d'être ici que tu ne le sembles.

-Vous voulez que je vous le dise? Ça m'est égal. J'ai un toit, j'ai à manger, et je suis à peu près en sécurité.

Il y a aussi l'épineuse question de l'argent qu'elle n'ose pas aborder. Sera-t-elle payée, d'une manière ou d'une autre? Elle sait que Jess saura se débrouiller, mais aussi que ce qu'elle envoyait permettait de mettre un peu plus de nourriture sur la table.

-Crois-tu que tu seras heureuse, ici?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais malheureuse.

-T'entends-tu bien avec Connor et son entourage? As-tu discuté avec d'autres personnes depuis?

Il marque une brève pause puis ajoute:

-Éprouves-tu quelque chose pour Connor?

Emily en rirait.

-Oui, non, et je vais cantonner ma réponse à "peut-être". De toute façon je ne suis pas là à discuter avec vous parce qu'il a un joli sourire ou quoi que ce soit.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question plus personnelle, Emily? poursuit Dimitri, comme s'il comprenait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

-Oui.

-Qui étaient-ce?

-Qui?

-Ceux pour qui tu es prête à vivre.

La jeune femme hésite un instant. Il y a une autre dimension à cette question, facile à deviner: _Qui sont les gens que tu aimes à l'extérieur?_ Est-ce un piège? On ne dirait pas.

-Ma sœur, dit-elle rapidement, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement s'étendre sur le sujet. Ma fille.

-Tu es mère? s'étonne Dimitri.

-Oui.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-Vingt-neuf ans.

-Oh. Je te croyais plus jeune que ça.

-Quel âge me donniez-vous? s'enquit-elle, amusée.

-Un peu plus vieille qu'Anita. Peut-être vingt-cinq ans. Et ta fille a...?

-Quatre ans.

-Qui est son père?

-Il est mort.

Dimitri la regarde en silence. Il ne s'excuse pas, cependant, il y a de la compassion dans son regard. Emily baisse les yeux un instant.

-Avez-vous des enfants? questionne-t-elle Dimitri.

-Deux. Un garçon, une fille. Mon fils est un crétin fini, mais même si elle ressemble de plus en plus à son frère, j'ai encore un peu d'espoir pour ma fille.

Emily dévisage le quadragénaire, effarée, avant de comprendre.

-Vous êtes le père de Connor et d'Anita?

-Qu'est-ce que tu pense? lui retourne-t-il.

-Mais, ce n'est pas logique. Vous n'avez qu'une dizaine d'années de plus que Connor.

Dimitri la regarde, l'air presque triste.

-L'Arcadia, c'est la liberté, rappelle-t-il. C'est ce qui fait la vie à bord. Pour... En général, pour entrer, il suffit de démontrer qu'on le sait. Connor avait quatorze ans, lors de son arrivée. C'était un sale gamin, à l'époque. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui.

-Comment Anita est-elle arrivée, alors? Vous vous en êtes occupé aussi?

-Anita est arrivée en même temps, explique Dimitri d'une voix lasse. Connor avait avec lui un bébé, une petite fille de quelques mois. Il ne nous a jamais donné que leurs prénoms.

-Il s'appelle Tarrant, se souvient Emily.

-C'est mon nom. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su d'où ils venaient, ni même si Anita est vraiment sa sœur. Il a prétendu, une fois, que leur mère était morte en la mettant au monde, mais il n'a jamais voulu en reparler, et vu le caractère qu'il avait à cet âge, je me suis parfois demandé s'il ne l'avait pas volée.

L'idée la choque. Voler un bébé? En sachant que cela détruira les parents? Si quelqu'un volait Lucie à Jess, elle n'y survivrait pas. Il est déjà bien assez dur d'en être séparée.

-Le sait-elle?

-Elle sait que leur parenté n'est pas certaine, mais je n'ai jamais voulu la faire douter de l'amour que Connor a pour elle. Je sais que j'aurais tort, et puis ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-Alors vous lui mentez.

Sa dernière phrase ne se veut pas un reproche, du moins pas complètement. N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle fait elle-même à sa fille depuis quatre ans?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses, considère froidement Dimitri, qui a perdu son air chaleureux. File, Emily, c'est l'heure du repas.

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois: à son changement d'attitude, elle sent qu'elle a franchi une limite. Mais à sa grande surprise, il la rappelle, la retenant un instant.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit: un enfant peut très bien grandir à bord.

Emily sourit une dernière fois, touchée, avant de partir. Elle y réfléchira.

…

-Dors-tu? demande une voix masculine.

Emily se retourne. Allongée dans son lit, elle essayait de dormir. L'homme a tiré les rideaux qui lui offrent un minimum d'intimité. Elle peine à distinguer son visage, mais sa voix lui est familière. Elle cherche à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, et au passage à avoir un peu de lumière.

-Si je te dérange, je peux repasser, fille de Gaïa.

Elle le reconnait à ce moment, sans même avoir besoin de le voir.

-Ce n'est plus la peine, pirate.

-' m'appelle Numa.

-Emily.

Il s'avance, laissant retomber le rideau derrière lui. Il se tient droit, et son pas laisse supposer qu'il fait partie de ceux qui ont quittés les rangs de la coalition pour venir rejoindre l'Arcadia, ainsi que l'a dit Connor. Maintenant qu'elle le voit mieux, elle suppose qu'il doit être dans la trentaine. Un cercle jaune entoure son œil à la place du violet qu'il y avait auparavant. Il a les yeux foncés, sans doute bruns, et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Il porte une veste en laine qui lui évoque celle de son ancien uniforme sous un blouson de cuir, évidemment, et il tient quelque chose, à moitié caché derrière son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? l'interroge-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais dormir.

-Tu sais, qu'on pille souvent, lors des abordages?

-Oui. Je sais.

-Un de mes amis a trouvé ça par hasard. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée… Bref. J'ai imaginé que tu voudrais le ravoir.

Il lui tend un ordinateur, qu'elle identifie immédiatement comme le sien. Elle l'allume rapidement pour en être certaine. La connection au réseau sera forcément désuète, mais il contient toutes les photos qu'elle possède, de Sam, Jess, elle et Lucie, ainsi que quelques-unes qu'elle a gardées de Nami, de ses frères et de ses parents. Il y a des photocopies des dessins de Lucie, qui tente maladroitement de représenter ses parents ou sa tante, il y a les messages qu'elles ont échangés, il y a chaque enregistrement de leurs conversations vidéo. Elle peut y retrouver tout ce qu'il y a mis.

Elle croyait l'avoir perdu.

-Merci, chuchote-t-elle, submergée par l'émotion, la gorge serrée.

-De rien.

Numa sourit, d'une drôle de timidité qui colle mal avec son aspect de pirate.

-La fillette, c'est la tienne?

-Oui.

-Elle te ressemble. Elle est aussi belle que toi.

-Merci, répond-elle sèchement. J'aimerais dormir, maintenant.

Elle a entendu le compliment maintes et maintes fois. Ça ne lui fait plus rien: son apparence, sa beauté, passe toujours par celle d'Emma, dont elle n'est qu'une réplique, tout comme Jess et comme l'était Leila.

-Je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, marmonne Numa en se levant.

Ça lui suffit pour se sentir coupable. Numa était probablement sincère, sans arrière-pensée. Elle se lève à son tour.

-Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. C'est juste que… Je l'ai tellement entendu, celle-là. Souvent, il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière… Je n'ai que rarement reçu des compliments gratuits.

Il se retourne.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ton cas, achève-t-elle.

-J'espère, lance-t-il, sarcastique, mais il revient sur ses pas. J'accepte tes excuses.

-Je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliés, lâche une voix inconnue, chuchotant et criant en même temps. Allez-vous vous taire?

Numa lui adresse un sourire contrit avant de refermer le rideau derrière lui.

-Bonne nuit, fille de Gaïa.

-Bonne nuit, pirate.


	6. Chapter 6

La ferme est aussi jolie que se souvenait Jess. L'un de ses frères a entretemps tenté sa chance loin d'ici, mais les deux autres la tiennent encore avec l'aide de leurs épouses et de quelques employés occasionnels. Lucie ne proteste pas une seule fois du déménagement, que ce soit à l'idée de partir ou de se réinstaller au milieu de gens qu'elle ne connait pas encore.

-Elle est très calme, ta fille, lui fait remarquer une de ses belles-sœurs, Nina, la femme de Colin.

C'est une femme plus âgée que Jess, avec déjà deux enfants, une fille et un garçon dont Jess espère qu'ils s'entendront avec leur nouvelle cousine. Il y a quelques enfants sur la ferme et d'autres encore au sein du village le plus près, assez nombreux pour que Lucie se refasse des amis facilement, mais Jess se sent encore quelque peu coupable de lui avoir fait quitter la communauté où elles vivaient- et où ont aussi vécues successivement Leila et Emily.

-Je sais.

Sa réponse est un peu sèche, peut-être, mais que peut-elle ajouter de plus?

-Elle... Elle n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude. Ça changera peut-être.

L'instant d'après Jess réalise à quel point ses réticences sont ridicules, et elle ose évoquer Emily. Nina l'écoute sans l'interrompre et ne reprend la parole que lorsqu'elle sent que Jess a terminé.

-Je comprends, dit-elle doucement. C'est difficile pour vous deux.

-Je ne me voyais pas faire la même chose, confie ensuite Jess. Parce que je n'en aurais pas la force et parce que je ne pouvais pas abandonner Luc…

Elle s'interrompt, honteuse. _Pas abandonner. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. _

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répète-t-elle prudemment.

Abandonner, c'est ce qu'Emma a fait. Emily a laissé sa fille à quelqu'un qui en prendrait soin et elle a toujours tenté de garder contact autant que possible.

Nina la regarde avec un drôle d'air- presque de la pitié. Jess se demande ce que sa belle-sœur sait exactement d'elle et sur Lucie, sans oser poser la question.

-Ce n'est… Enfin. C'est parce que nous l'avons perdue que nous venons tenter notre chance ici.

-Et vous êtes les bienvenues, dit Nina.

Si elle parle avec gentillesse, il y a toujours un sous-entendu dans sa voix, comme une question qu'elle n'ose pas poser. Jess préfère l'ignorer, pour l'instant. Lucie et elle s'installent définitivement sur la ferme, et Jess apprend peu à peu ce qu'il faut faire. Nina ne réévoque pas Emily, peut-être par crainte de briser l'harmonie familiale, mais Jess se prend parfois à regarder le visage de sa nièce- sa fille, maintenant- en se demandant à quel point elles se ressemblent. Jess a aussi les yeux bleus, mais les siens sont beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de Lucie. La femme et l'enfant ont toutes les deux la peau claire, mais Jess est châtain-blonde tout comme Emily et pourrait retracer ses origines depuis un lointain pays nordique, tandis qu'on peut voir sur Lucie de vagues traits asiatiques. _Alors… Ses yeux sont ceux de son père, mais son nez ressemble au mien tout comme la forme de son visage, et elle sourit comme moi._

Parfois, elle aurait souhaité qu'Emily lui fasse assez confiance pour lui révéler le nom de l'homme avec qui elle a eu Lucie… si toutefois elle le savait elle-même. Jess soupire. Il ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets.

…

Le deuxième bouleversement vient sous la forme d'un versement anonyme, quelques semaines après. La somme n'est pas énorme, mais loin d'être négligeable.

-Tu devrais la garder, conseille Finlay, son frère.

-Je ne veux pas avoir de problème, insiste Jess. Je ne dépenserai pas ce qui n'est pas à moi.

Mais apparemment, il n'y a pas d'erreur nulle part, tout ceci était bien pour elle, et il n'y a pas moyen de contacter le donateur. Jess en vient à se demander s'il s'agirait d'un cadeau d'Emma essayant de s'impliquer dans l'éducation de sa petite-fille quand elle reçoit un message d'une adresse inconnue. Il tient en une seule ligne: _Prends-le. Ne dis rien à personne. Je vous aime._ Il est signé d'un unique E dessiné à la main.

D'abord Jess a l'impression de suffoquer, relisant sans cesse les quelques lignes, regardant surtout l'initiale. Puis l'émotion finit par s'atténuer, mais pas le doute. Comment est-ce possible? La lettre disait clairement que… Sans savoir pourquoi, Jess rouvre l'enveloppe et relit chaque mot. Ils sont les mêmes que dans son souvenir. Mais le message est tout aussi réel, et la signature aussi, que Jess reconnait bien.

_Ne dis rien à personne_, dit le message, mais cela ne devait pas inclure Lucie. Comment pourrait-elle lui parler du message? Le devrait-elle seulement? Elle lui a déjà annoncé la mort d'Emily. Comment se rattraper? Comment lui faire croire le contraire, à présent, alors qu'elle n'arrive même pas à être certaine que ce soit bien le cas?

Elle regarde à nouveau la lettre, qui brille en noir sur l'écran blanc. Emily signait souvent ainsi. Elle envisage de répondre puis se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Pour finir, sans savoir si c'est ce qu'elle devrait faire, elle note l'adresse, scrupuleusement, sur un bout de papier, puis efface le message.

Pour le reste, elle verra au jour le jour.


	7. Chapter 7

-Alors, satisfaite? lui lance Dimitri.

Son ton est bourru, comme d'habitude, mais il semble plutôt fier. Emily retient son sourire.

-Oui, je le suis, dit-elle doucement.

Il jette un dernier regard vers l'appareil maintenant éteint. À son expression, Emily le sent presque ressasser son discours, qu'elle peut faire tenir en une seule phrase: _Tu peux changer d'idée, tu sais._ Oui, elle sait.

-Te manquent-elles beaucoup? finit-il par demander avec une certaine réserve.

-Je m'y suis faite, évase Emily.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit. Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

La jeune femme esquisse un sourire/rictus. C'est vrai.

-Si, parfois.

-Seulement parfois?

-Quand je pense à elles, précise la jeune femme.

Son aîné hoche la tête en silence. Il comprend. Emily se demande s'il a eu- ou aurait aimé- avoir des enfants biologiques. De plus en plus de nations exercent un contrôle sur les naissances, mais ce n'est pas un phénomène nouveau. Mais elle sait qu'elle n'osera pas lui poser la question.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, reprend-elle après une courte hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Pourriez-vous ne pas parler de Lucie à Connor?

Dimitri hausse un sourcil, manifestement surpris.

-N'êtes-vous pas en couple, maintenant?

La jeune femme fait signe que oui. C'est le cas… d'une certaine manière. Leur relation est complètement différente de ce qu'elle a eu avec Sam ou Darryl. Mais peu importe, elle… Elle n'est juste pas prête à lui parler de Lucie. Elle le fera quand ce sera le cas.

-D'accord, fait Dimitri, sans perdre complètement son air dubitatif. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne.

Il ajoute qu'ils devraient y aller. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'explique pas, Emily craint une seconde qu'il ne soit fâché, mais il n'en est rien. Il la raccompagne jusqu'à une partie plus fréquentée du navire- l'Arcadia est beaucoup plus labyrinthique qu'un navire de Gaïa- et la laisse partir. Plutôt que Connor ou quelqu'un de son entourage, c'est Numa qu'elle cherche à retrouver en premier. Son ami- c'est encore le terme qui lui semble le plus approprié- prend souvent du temps pour elle, mais même si c'est bien mieux vu ici, Emily n'ose jamais lui demander, tandis que Numa est plus souvent seul. Ce dernier l'accueille avec un sourire.

-Où étais-tu passée? lui demande-t-il tandis qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

Et puis, à lui elle n'a pas besoin d'expliquer qui est Lucie.

…

Le temps passe et elle s'intègre tant bien que mal. Si Emily n'est plus nouvelle à bord, elle reste pour certains une étrangère, ne faisant pas partie de l'équipage- à comprendre par là que si Harlock, autorité incontestable sur le navire, ne redit rien à sa présence, il n'a jamais prononcé un mot en sa faveur.

-C'est un peu bizarre, lui accorde Paul, un soir.

-Un peu?

-Il nous a habitué à pire, niveau bizarrerie, précise Anita.

Oh, Emily s'en doute. Notamment parce qu'ils vivent dans un navire modifié par une technologie extraterrestre et que justement, elle a croisé plus tôt dans la journée la fameuse Miimé.

-Mais c'est vrai que là, c'est difficile de comprendre ce qu'il a en tête.

-Et normalement, c'est plus facile?

Son amie rit.

-Parfois, oui, parfois non.

-Tu t'y feras, lui jure Connor en lui souriant.

Emily se détend quelque peu, devant ce sourire.

-Je m'y ferais, répète-t-elle.

Paul continue son argumentaire un instant, expliquant qu'elle est là depuis trop longtemps: presque trois mois, en excluant les semaines qu'elle a passé à dormir. C'est pour cette raison en particulier qu'Emily elle-même y croit: la cicatrice qu'elle a au ventre, qui la rassure, prouvant ce à quoi elle a survécu et disant pourquoi elle ne mourra pas maintenant. Elle tourne son regard vers celui de Connor et lui sourit à son tour, sans rien dire. Ils n'ont jamais reparlé de la mort, mais elle sait que Dimitri lui a parlé du choix qu'elle a fait, et elle espère qu'il comprend que même si cette tristesse ne partira jamais tout à fait, son sentiment a changé.

…

Quelques jours après cette conversation- une semaine et demie, peut-être deux, Emily perd un peu le compte-, au repas du soir, Kei Yuki se présente à leur table. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Emily sans douceur pour attirer son attention et déclare aussitôt;

-Le capitaine veut te voir.

Ah, c'est donc maintenant qu'elle sera fixée. Emily s'oblige à sourire en se levant. En tout cas, elle comprend maintenant les descriptions qu'on lui a faites de Yuki: si en apparence, la femme n'a rien de menaçant et correspondant même sans difficultés à plusieurs critères de beauté auxquels Emily se reconnait en partie, son attitude est autoritaire et ne laisse pas la place à la concession. Sans doute le prix pour se faire respecter en tant qu'officier parmi une bande de pirates, se dit Emily en faisant un signe d'au-revoir à ses amis et acceptant de la suivre. Kei l'entraine dans les coursives de l'Arcadia, bientôt là où Emily n'a jamais mis les pieds, et frappe finalement à une porte de bois ouvragée qu'elle ouvre après quelques secondes de silence. La pièce est grande, comme de nombreuses salles sur l'Arcadia. Une table, toujours en bois, est installé au milieu, et l'élément le plus impressionnant de la salle y est assis.

Le voilà donc, le célèbre capitaine Harlock.

-Tu peux nous laisser, dit-il à Kei, qui obéit aussitôt.

La porte se referme derrière elle. Emily observe l'homme, qui la regarde en retour. De près il semble moins mystérieux et moins sombre que celui que Gaïa désigne comme le plus grand criminel de l'univers. Plus jeune, aussi. Pourtant c'est bien lui. Il est là, l'homme qui a tué tant de gens parmi lesquels ses frères et sa sœur.

Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle ne ressente rien?

-Tu viens t'asseoir? lui demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce n'est clairement pas le ton d'un ordre, mais lorsqu'il lui parle elle se rend compte qu'elle est malgré elle tendue. Le contrecoup du stress, sans doute. Elle obéit, tire une chaise et s'assoit. La ressemblance est frappante. Mais c'est impossible, se martèle-t-elle encore une fois. C'est juste… Elle commence pourtant à douter. Il tient une coupe remplie d'un liquide pourpre- du vin. Une bouteille est posée devant lui avec une deuxième coupe. Il lui demande si elle en veut.

-Non, répond-elle simplement.

En l'entendant, une réaction de surprise lui échappe: il relève la tête et la fixe. Il se reprend tout aussi vite, à peine une seconde après, mais une seconde de trop. Ezra aussi croyait qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Lentement, Emily lève les mains et esquisse un "**Bonjour**" puis enchaine avec la courte série de gestes qui compose à ses yeux le prénom de son "jumeau". Il répond exactement de la même façon, avec son propre prénom: **A-L-O-U-E-T-T-E**. Emily en a les larmes aux yeux. Yama.

-Yama? fait-elle à haute voix, histoire d'en être sûre une dernière fois.

Il hoche la tête avec une certaine hésitation. Soudain, Emily voudrait rire. Elle a autant envie de le serrer dans ses bras que de l'étrangler, oscillant entre la joie de le savoir en vie et la colère qu'il n'ai pas une seule fois essayé de la contacter ces cinq dernières années. Elle se lève et s'approche de lui, sans toutefois savoir quelle option elle choisira. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle se dit qu'elle assumera, mais leur lutte ne dure pas longtemps. Yama finit par la maitriser, et si Emily s'en sent frustrée, elle n'est pas surprise. Il a toujours été plus fort qu'elle, et c'est encore moins étonnant maintenant. Il ne la lâche qu'une fois qu'il la sent plus calme, et elle s'éloigne aussitôt d'un pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, lâche-t-elle aussitôt. Comment es-tu devenu… Pourquoi es-tu à la place d'Harlock?

-C'est une longue histoire. Après les affrontements d'il y a cinq ans, il m'a désigné comme héritier.

Le terme "héritier" la fait tiquer.

-Alors... il est mort? Mais il n'était pas immortel?

-Non, il n'est pas mort. Mais je ne sais pas, enchaine Yama avec une certaine déception dans la voix. Je le croyais aussi… mais apparemment, non.

Emily laisse passer quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de demander:

-Est-ce ton père?

Et à sa grande surprise, son "jumeau" se met à rougir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas sans logique: leur mère, Essia, n'a jamais révélé à personne quelle était l'identité du vrai père de Yama. Il nie et Emily n'insiste pas davantage. Après tout, ce ne sont pas ses problèmes.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais donné signe de vie? demande-t-elle finalement.

Il réfléchit un instant, et pourtant elle sait dès le départ ce qu'il dira.

-Parce que tu n'étais pas impliquée, répond-il finalement. Je sais pour l'Hikari… Mais au départ, tu n'étais pas impliquée dans ces combats.

Et il sourit faiblement. Emily peut le comprendre, mais heureusement, il ne tente pas de "Me pardonnes-tu?". Elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre, et il doit s'en douter.

-Et toi? la questionne-t-il à son tour. Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom?

-Pour changer de vie.

Il sourit un peu plus fort.

-Je préfère Lark.

Elle sourit à son tour.

-Moi aussi, Yama.

Pour un instant, elle croit voir revenir leur complicité d'autrefois- même un tout petit morceau, même très bref- tandis que Yama et elle rient. Puis cette émotion s'évapore, et ils restent l'un face à l'autre, immobiles, sans savoir quoi faire. Yama finit par lui proposer de partir- il y a un bon moment qu'elle est là.

-Mais tu peux revenir n'importe quand, ajoute-t-elle.

Lark hoche la tête. Évidemment qu'elle reviendra.

Lorsqu'elle retrouve ses amis, Anita est la première à lui demander ce qui s'est passé et si tout est bien allé. Lark ne fait que sourire, ne sachant que répondre.

_Je trouve la réunion de Lark et de Yama maladroite, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux. _


	8. Chapter 8

-Que se passe-t-il avec le capitaine?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la question, Em.

Connor lui fait signe de s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fait machinalement, se doutant que la conversation qui s'ensuivra risque d'être longue. Il est seul, pour une rare fois, sans Paul ou Anita. Elle préfère que ce soit ainsi.

-Le capitaine, commence-t-elle avec soin, ne voulant prononcer ni "Harlock" ni "Yama", voulait me rencontrer. Je viens juste de partir.

-Ah, fait son ami, lui souriant.

Et il attend visiblement qu'elle reprenne la parole. Mal à l'aise, Emily se penche vers l'avant, passant une main dans ses cheveux maintenant beaucoup plus longs qu'à son arrivée, et finit par s'exécuter. Mais pas comme il s'y attendait.

-Je le connaissais.

-Quoi?

Elle n'a pas directement entendu ce qu'il a dit mais il est difficile de rater son étonnement. Emily relève les yeux vers son visage. En théorie, elle ne sait pas lire sur les lèvres, mais regarder son interlocuteur en face rend toujours la discussion plus facile.

-Yama. Je le connaissais.

-Tu le… D'où? Dans l'armée?

Emily secoue la tête.

-Non.

_C'était le fils de l'épouse de mon père._ Emily retient ces mots. Dire "frère" serait sans doute plus simple, mais là encore, elle n'arrive pas à l'exprimer.

-... mais c'est une longue histoire, achève-t-elle.

Bien que semblant déçu, Connor acquiesce.

-Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça? T'a-t-il reconnue?

Elle opine. Évidemment.

-Quelle était votre relation, avant? l'interroge encore son _ami_.

Emily marque une pause, le regardant.

-Était-ce de la jalousie, ça?

-Non, se rétracte-t-il aussitôt. Tu peux être avec qui tu le désires… mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Étouffant un rire, Emily opte pour une partie de la vérité.

-Nous avons grandis ensembles… Il était comme un frère, et même quand nous sommes devenus adultes nous sommes restés proches. Il avait même des vues sur ma sœur, tu imagines?

Connor rit brièvement avec elle.

-Et après? demande-t-il, son regard redevenu sérieux.

-Quoi?

-Après. Que s'est-il passé entretemps? …Pour que vous en soyez ici, précise-t-il.

Emily hoche la tête, songeuse.

-C'est une longue histoire, lâche-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

C'est la seule réponse qu'elle arrive à trouver, oui, bon. Mais Connor ne lui reproche pas, au contraire.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas à poser la question.

-Je n'ai pas refusé de répondre. C'est vrai: c'est une longue histoire.

Et elle ne veut… ne peut… tout résumer à Connor en quelques minutes.

-Elle est morte, lâche-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Ma sœur. Celle qu'il aimait. C'est un long concours de circonstances… mais je pense que sa mort fut décisive.

-Je suis désolé.

Emily sourit, un brin amère.

-Je te raconterai, promet-elle finalement, après un instant de silence. Un jour, je te raconterai tout… Mais seulement si tu parles aussi.

D'Anita et de lui, sous-entend-elle. Après un court instant, il finit par acquiescer. Son amie sourit, réellement cette fois-ci.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose d'autre…? Si la guerre finit un jour…

-Quand, corrige-t-il automatiquement.

-Quand elle finira, se reprend-elle avec un hoquet, peut-être un rire. Ou si je descends avant, peut importe… Tu accepterais de me suivre?

-Je suis touché que tu m'inclues dans ton avenir, Em, mais je ne sais pas si je…

Il marque une pause, détourne les yeux une seconde avant de la regarder à nouveau.

-Nous ne savons rien de l'avenir. Nous pourrions être morts demain… Ou plus simplement, nous nous serons séparés d'ici là.

Sa réponse n'est pas ce qu'elle demande. Elle comprend ce qu'il veut exprimer, néanmoins: il ne lui dira pas qu'il l'aime parce que la vie est trop imprévisible et que peu importe ce qu'il éprouve pour elle, cela n'empêchera pas leurs chemins de se séparer si le destin en a voulu ainsi. Elle sait déjà. Mais rien de tout ça ne l'empêche de répondre "oui" ou "non" à sa question.

-Si je le pouvais, répond-il, enfin. Si je le pouvais, je viendrais.

Il y a toujours une part de doute, elle en est bien consciente, mais Emily n'en demande pas mieux pour l'instant. Connor se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser- ce n'est pas la première fois mais jamais il n'avait osé le faire devant quelqu'un d'autre. Emily profite de ce moment tout en pensant à cet hypothétique avenir, avec lui et Lucie et peut-être le reste de leurs familles.


	9. Chapter 9

La glace était épaisse et la mer s'agitait au loin. C'était le genre de paysage qu'adorait Eva. Lucie tira sur l'élastique dans ses longs cheveux, les dénouant, laissant ainsi le vent les ébouriffer et les emmêler davantage. Lona s'éloigna de quelques pas et Lucie ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir, sachant qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas. Elle contempla d'un oeil distrait les sacoches attachées sur ses flancs, essayant de dresser la liste de tout ce qu'elles avaient sur elles et combien de temps elles tiendraient avant de devoir faire demi-tour si elles partaient maintenant. Son départ ne surprendrait probablement personne, bien au contraire. Elles longeraient la côte tant que la glace serait assez solide pour supporter le poids de Lona, et peut-être Lucie reviendrait-elle avec quelques prises. La chasse n'était pas interdite sur cette planète mais bon nombre de gens ne la pratiquaient pas. La vie animale terrestre était quasiment inexistante et les rares espèces indigènes jugées trop intelligentes, comme Lona et sa horde, mais les produits de la mer rapportaient à eux seuls une bonne quantité de nourriture.

Derrière elle, la neige crissa. Lona ne réagissant pas, Lucie ne se retourna pas. Violet, devina-t-elle. Eva était plus discrète et les pas de Patrick étaient plus lourds. Sa cousine s'avança à sa hauteur. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais ses yeux lui demandaient comment elle aillait. Lucie soupira. Elle n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu es comme ça à cause d'Emma?

Lucie ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Violet fit un pas de plus, se mettant face à elle, la confrontant en silence. Lucie céda la première.

-Tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée? lui demanda-t-elle.

Violet haussa les épaules, simplement.

-C'était une offre généreuse. Plus que de devenir fermière ou pêcheuse. Mais il y a une autre question, plus simple: as-tu envie d'aller avec elle?

-Non.

-Eh bien voilà. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tous nous bouder.

-Je n'ai pas…

Lucie s'interrompit. Elle était partie le matin avant l'aube, sans dire un mot à personne. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle plutôt.

Elle regarda la glace à ses pieds, d'une jolie teinte d'un bleu profond.

-T'ai-je déjà dit pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas- pourquoi ma mère la déteste?

-Non.

Leur famille le savait, et elle avait toujours pris pour acquis qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher à personne. Elle regarda Violet, se sentant soudain de travers, pas à sa place. Sa cousine- qu'elle aimait considérer comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue- était brune comme elle, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Violet avait des traits clairement asiatiques contrairement aux siens, principalement caucasiens, elle était un peu plus petite alors qu'elles avaient le même âge et sa peau avait un léger hâle que celle de Lucie n'aurait jamais, sans compter qu'elle était la seule de toute sa famille à avoir les yeux bleus.

Lucie retint un rictus. Toute sa famille, sauf sa mère… et Emma.

-Elle a eu trois enfants, commença-t-elle. Trois enfants manipulées, trois filles, Leila, Emily et Jessica, toutes blondes aux yeux bleus comme elle. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle avait peur de vieillir et de perdre en popularité. Elle n'a élevée aucune d'entre elles, tu le sais, elle les a laissées à leurs pères respectifs. Mais elle a été déçue puisque rien ne s'est passé comme elle le voulait. Leila est morte…

Jamais Lucie n'avait réussi à savoir précisément comment. Un attentat, peut-être, de ceux qui croyaient que l'humanité était déjà morte à l'avance. C'était en tout cas ce que les rares révélations de sa mère avaient laissé entendre.

-Emily est devenue sourde.

Le ressac de la mer était hypnotique. C'était le plus lointain son de ses souvenirs. Elle n'en avait aucun de la voix d'Emily, même si sa mère jurait qu'elle lui avait parlé. Elle pouvait vaguement revoir son sourire, sentir la texture de ses cheveux blonds, mais pas entendre sa voix.

-Puis elle s'est engagée…

-Pour nourrir sa sœur et sa fille, fit Violet.

Sa voix était basse et trop forte à la fois.

-Et elle est morte à son tour.

Ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle se convainquit que c'était le vent et les embruns.

-Puis Jessica, acheva-t-elle. Qui lui oppose un refus depuis des années. Puisqu'aucune de ses filles n'est en mesure de le faire, elle se tourne vers sa seule petite-fille.

Quel âge avait Emma? Autour de la soixantaine. Se trouver une héritière devenait urgent, maintenant qu'elle était vieille.

Violet haussa les sourcils.

-Ah, parce que tu la vois comme ta grand-mère, maintenant?

-Non.

Sa réponse était catégorique. Elle avait une assez grande famille pour ne pas y inclure cette femme.

-Mais il y a forcément d'elle dans mes gènes, que je le veuille ou non.

-D'accord, fit-elle lentement. Mais ne pense-tu pas qu'elle puisse avoir réellement envie de renouer avec toi? Pour se rattraper, parce qu'elle croit avoir fait une erreur avec ses filles? Qu'elle veuille sincèrement te donner une chance et non se projeter à travers toi?

Lucie se retourna pour la regarder en face, tout en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Que veux-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle, admettant sa défaite.

Elle aillait avoir dix-neuf ans. Il était temps qu'elle trouve, même si ce ne serait pas forcément une voie définitive.

-Si je pars, je te manquerais?

-Ce serait pour le mieux.

-Pitié, Vivi…

Elle ne baissa pas le regard. Lucie renonça la première.

-Je dirais à Emma que j'y pense.

Peuh.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit Violet, manifestement interloquée. Si tu la déteste à ce point, choisis autre chose, c'est tout.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'aillais accepter. Je vais juste… Juste garder cette possibilité.

Lucie lui sourit, bien que Violet semblait toujours dubitative.

-Allez, rentrons.

Lucie prit soin de rappeler Lona avant de quitter avec un certain regret ce qui lui apparaissait comme un refuge pour échapper à la suite de cette discussion. Les différentes couleurs de glace indiquèrent qu'elles avaient regagnées le rivage. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Au plus froid de l'hiver, la banquise pouvait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Dans quelques semaines, tout aurait disparu.

À la maison les attendait une Jessica plus qu'inquiète.

-Où étais-tu passée, Lucie?

Sa mère était une des rares à l'appeler Lucie et non Lucy ou Lucia. Comme celui de Violet, son prénom avait une prononciation particulière, et il lui avait fallu du temps pour arriver à le dire correctement- le plus ironique restait cependant que ce prénom spécifique lui avait été attribuée par une femme sourde.

-Je suis allée voir la mer de près.

-Tu es… Pourquoi?

-J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

-C'est dangereux, à cette période de l'année.

-La glace était encore solide, lui assura Lucie.

Elle prit son visage comme si elle avait encore dix ans.

-N'y va plus, d'accord? Reste sur la rive.

À chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, Lucie la trouvait plus maigre. Elle acquiesça pour qu'elle la lâche enfin. Elle ne lui dit rien sur l'offre d'Emma, refusant de lui causer davantage d'inquiétude. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention d'accepter.

…

La glace se fendillait. Le vent était plutôt chaud, Lucie prit le risque d'enlever son manteau. Elle passa un long moment à savourer cette sensation, bras nus, avant de partir à la recherche de ce qui s'était échoué sur la plage lorsque la glace l'avait libérée. Il y avait des coquillages à la pelle, enfouis sous le sable. Bientôt ils se réinstalleraient plus loin et il faudrait attendre le cycle des marées ou une eau plus chaude pour aller les chercher. Beaucoup de petits enfants croyaient que c'était un jeu et ne se faisaient pas prier pour aller patauger.

Il y avait quelques points d'eau restée entre les rochers, plus loin. Elle vit quelques coquilles de nacre dont une particulièrement belle qu'elle se permit de ramasser et une carapace. Elle inspecta chaque flaque. Dans deux d'entre elles, tapies sous les rochers, elle ramassa quelques crustacés, grands comme la paume de sa main, dont elle attacha les pinces.

Au bout d'une heure, elle arriva au bout, là où un bras de mer s'enfonçait entre les terres. Elle distinguait des poissons, recommençant à circuler sous la mince couche de glace. L'eau était trop froide même pour Lona. Ne pouvant ni y nager ni y marcher, elle dut faire demi-tour.

Eva l'attendait. Assise sur un bout de bois, elle avait apporté son cartable et elle dessinait.

-Lucie, la salua-t-elle.

Elle aussi s'était exercée à prononcer son nom comme il faillait. Elle était comme ça.

-Eva, lui retourna la jeune femme.

Lucie s'assit près d'elle. C'était elle, sur le dessin. Elle une heure plus tôt, visiblement, fixant l'horizon, les cheveux au vent, son manteau dans une main et la ganse de son sac dans l'autre. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de sa présence.

-Tu m'as attendue longtemps?

-Non, pas trop. J'étais occupée.

Elle lui montra le précédent, une brève esquisse du paysage qu'elle peindrait probablement par la suite.

-Tu veux l'avoir? lui proposa-t-elle en tournant la page, revenant à celui qu'elle avait fait de Lucie.

-Plus tard, dit celle-ci en montrant le contenu de son sac et ses gants trempés. As-tu faim? J'ai trouvé des crabes.

Elle savait qu'Eva les adorait.

Elle fit un petit feu de bois sur la grève, en mettant le feu à des algues non comestibles enroulées autour d'une branche. La chaleur n'était pas intense mais elle suffirait. Elle sortit son canif, tua les crabes et ouvrit quelques coquillages. Eva sortit une poignée de noix de ses poches. Lucie n'en prit qu'une en compensation, sachant qu'Eva avait une mère et un jeune frère à nourrir et qu'elle n'en avait pas autant qu'elle. Elle cassa la coque avec ses dents au point le plus faible et avala son contenu en deux bouchées. Elle aimait cette saveur un peu sucrée. Eva préféra les faire griller.

Après avoir tout nettoyé, Eva enleva ses gants avec précaution, pour ne pas salir ses doigts et recommencer à dessiner. Lucie alla laver les siens dans l'eau, même s'il y avait longtemps que le sel et le sable les avait définitivement tachés.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue? lui demanda Lucie, l'observant inspecter ses mains puis ressortir ses crayons.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Il commence à faire chaud, j'avais envie d'en profiter.

-Ah bon? Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi qui passe la moitié de son temps ici?

Eva releva les yeux. Bruns. Certains portaient des lentilles ou subissaient une opération, "parce que c'était plus joli". Seule une personne sur dix ou sur quinze naissait naturellement avec les yeux bleus, comme Lucie. Paradoxalement, Eva, qui adorait les couleurs, méprisait cette pratique.

-Il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue. Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

-J'étais un peu occupée, ces derniers temps.

-Ah, fit simplement Eva, d'une nuance indéfinissable.

-Quoi, ah?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Lucie comprit qu'elle avait du apprendre… que ce soit par Violet ou par son frère, mais elle savait.

-Tu lui as reparlé, à ta grand-mère?

Lucie fit signe que non.

-J'attend de voir si elle va essayer de reprendre contact.

-J'en déduit que tu lui as dit non.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit encore. Mais je suppose que c'est un non par défaut.

-Penses-tu que tu le regretteras? l'interrogea encore Eva.

Lucie garda un moment de silence, réfléchissant. Elle tourna son regard vers l'horizon, là où la mer se confondait avec le ciel. L'océan était presque partout, sur cette planète, ne gardant hors de l'eau que quelques îles. Parfois, les tempêtes à l'horizon obscurcissaient le soleil pour des jours et des jours.

-C'est un bel endroit où vivre. Et puis nous mangeons bien.

Avec Emma, elle n'aurait peut-être même pas à se poser la question… Mais elle y avait déjà réfléchi, à tout ça. Et elle ne voulait pas quitter Cenar, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa mère et toute sa famille pour aller avec une femme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Eva le devina peut-être. En tout cas, elle ne rétorqua rien.

Violet les charriait souvent sur cette amitié un peu étrange qu'elles avaient développé, d'autant plus qu'elles connaissaient Eva, plus vieille qu'elles, par la relation qu'elle avait eue avec Patrick, le frère de Violet, passant des commentaires quand il arrivait à Lucie de dormir chez Eva ou lui demandant par quel nom elles appelleraient leurs enfants. Lucie ne savait même pas si elle avait envie d'accorder foi à ce que sa cousine prétendait. Mais en des instants comme celui-ci, Lucie était reconnaissante de la connaitre, de sentir qu'elle la comprenait.

-Alors, on y va? demanda-t-elle.

Eva acquiesça.

…

Lucie eut dix-neuf ans quelque part au début de l'été. Il y avait un chiffre sur son acte de naissance qu'elle ne comprenait pas- 200481. C'était une unité de mesure de la Terre, lui avait expliqué sa mère tout en lui avouant que ce n'était qu'une estimation. Apparemment, Emily elle-même ne savait pas précisément quand elle était née. Lucie savait cependant qu'une année sur Cenar valait à peu près un an et demi terrien et que cette année-là, ça tombait durant la saison chaude.

Ce fut à peu près à la même époque qu'elle entendit des rumeurs, sur des pirates. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et c'était peut-être même vrai- cet endroit était suffisamment loin de Mars pour que Gaia y ai renoncé au profit d'autres mondes plus utiles ou plus influents, surtout depuis les vingt dernières années, et avec assez de ressources pour se permettre de commercer- mais jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre le nom de l'Arcadia.

Sa mère lui avait raconté, lorsqu'elle l'avait jugée assez grande, comme on le faisait désormais avec tous les enfants, sa version de l'histoire. Qu'on parlait d'une malédiction, mais que les hommes et les femmes de l'Arcadia ne pouvaient pas être différents de nous. Lucie peinait pourtant à différencier ces images de celles des démons que la légende dépeignait, celle d'Harlock en particulier. Mais sa mère accordait à cette légende une importance que Lucie ne comprenait pas.

-Tu sais pourquoi? lui demanda un jour son oncle Finlay, à un repas où il avait trop forcé sur le vin et où Jess n'était pas présente. Parce qu'elle est persuadée que ta mère est en vie. Que puisqu'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, ceux de l'Arcadia l'ont recueillie et qu'elle a survécu toutes ces années.

Nina le rappela à l'ordre, mais même s'il n'ajouta pas un mot, Lucie ne put oublier. Était-ce seulement possible? se demandait-elle tandis que Violet et elle s'occupaient de vendre les services des chevaux aux voisins. Ce n'était pas vraiment des chevaux, à vrai dire, mais Lucie aimait penser qu'ils en étaient parce qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux images qu'elle avait vu, même si leur peau était lisse à l'exception de quelques poils rudes en guise de crinières et qu'ils étaient trop intelligents. Lona et sa horde n'étaient pas tout à fait apprivoisés. Lucie avait l'impression qu'au moindre problème, Lona, en sa qualité de matriarche, pouvait décider de partir et rien ne l'arrêterait… mais Lucie avait la confiance de la créature et elle s'employait à la maintenir.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée, fit remarquer Violet.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour quelques jours. Les chevaux devenaient nerveux quand ils ne voyaient pas de visages familiers pendant un certain temps, et Violet était la deuxième membre humaine de la horde. Rain, sa monture, n'avait pas l'influence de Lona, mais pour quelques jours elles n'étaient pas inquiètes.

-Ça va.

-Quelque chose te trotte dans la tête, insista sa cousine. Ça se voit.

Lucie ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Elles s'étaient toujours tout dit… Mais pas ça. C'était trop absurde.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle encore. Nous en reparlerons quand tu reviendras.

Elle dut se montrer convaincante car Violet accepta l'explication. Lucie l'aida à monter sur le dos de Rain après une dernière vérification et la regarda s'éloigner. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire? Il y avait si longtemps que Jess prétendait qu'Emily avait trouvé la mort au combat que leur fille ne savait qu'en penser. Une fois Violet hors de vue, Lona vint frotter son museau contre ses cheveux- le signal habituel pour la bouffe. Lucie se hâta d'aller chercher une part du produit de la dernière pêche, préparé le matin même, et le déversa dans les auges avant de quitter les écuries.

En chemin, elle croisa un homme. Un voyageur, devina-t-elle. Il était un peu bronzé mais il était manifeste qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps, et sa tenue était bien trop chaude pour la saison. À sa hauteur, elle le salua en évitant bien fort de penser à l'Arcadia… et elle aurait peut-être réussi s'il avait réagi autrement que de la fixer avec un air dépourvu.

-Lucie Kirkley? tenta-t-il.

Il aurait très bien pu être un ami de son père, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. Quelqu'un qui était natif du nord et qui venait juste de rentrer. Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi il la connaissait sous ce nom alors qu'elle préférait Kaélan, commun à ses deux mères. Mais son accent n'avait aucune ressemblance avec ce qu'elle avait pu entendre des différentes communautés de Cenar.

-D'où venez-vous? demanda-t-elle impulsivement.

L'homme sourit, d'un vrai sourire qui rendait son visage un peu plus doux.

-Tout énumérer serait trop long.

Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse. Pour peu qu'il soit lié à des activités illicites, il lui était probablement préférable de se taire. Elle se détournait quand elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Le plus drôle était qu'elle serait incapable, plus tard, de répéter ses mots, même si elle était certaine qu'il avait mentionné sa mère. Elle quitta l'homme sans le regarder à nouveau et rejoignit le coin un peu à l'écart qui appartenait à sa famille, cherchant sa mère ou sa tante, elle ne savait plus trop comment le dire.

Elle se glissa dans la pièce attenante par laquelle elle avait l'habitude d'entrer et l'appela, sans réponse, fit le tour de la demeure sans la trouver… ni l'une ni l'autre. Mais sur son lit, elle trouva un blouson un peu étrange. Lucie reconnut instinctivement la texture comme celle d'une peau animale tannée, sans pouvoir identifier sa provenance. Il était à peu près à la bonne taille, constata-t-elle en le dépliant, et usé par les années. Il était également marqué du symbole de l'Arcadia, le fameux crâne, sur les poignets. Elle le replia et ce fut ce vêtement à la main qu'elle retrouva enfin sa mère- Jessica. Elle était assise dans la cuisine, l'air triste, voire carrément abattue, une expression loin d'être étrangère à Lucie.

-Tu le savais? lança-t-elle avant même de lui dire bonjour.

Sa mère releva les yeux. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais rien dit?

-J'ai réellement cru qu'elle était morte, avoua sa mère, parlant lentement. Et après… Qu'aurais-je donc pu te dire? Qu'elle était en vie mais peut-être bien partie pour toujours?

-Pourtant elle est revenue, souligna par réflexe la jeune femme.

Sa mère essuya des larmes que Lucie n'avait d'abord pas vues.

-Tu aurais aimé la voir? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle est partie?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et elle, alors, reprit Lucie. Elle aurait aimé?

Le silence, encore. Sa mère ne semblait tout simplement pas connaitre la réponse. Lucie expira. Il y avait des dizaines de choses qu'elle aurait aimé demander. Comment vivait Emily, si elle avait un autre conjoint, si elle avait eu d'autres enfants.

-Comment te sens-tu? reprit difficilement Jessica au moment où sa fille se détournait.

Lucie serra le matériau de la veste entre ses doigts.

-Je ne sais pas.

Même dans sa petite enfance, c'était Jess qui l'avait élevée, et selon ce qu'elle avait toujours prétendu, mieux qu'Emily n'aurait pu le faire. Il y avait des gens qui n'étaient pas fait pour avoir des enfants, et si c'était le cas da sa mère, elle avait finalement pris une bonne décision. Mais même après toutes ces années, il y aurait toujours quelque chose d'Emily en elle.

-Où vas-tu?

Elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle voulait juste sortir, prendre l'air. La nuit tombait déjà mais le ciel était encore clair.

-Je vais trouver.

Qu'aurait-elle pu donc dire?


End file.
